femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Blake (Carrie 2013)
Tina Blake (Zoë Belkin) is a minor villainess from the 2013 movie Carrie. She is a cruel bully who is best friends with the evil Chris Hargensen. As well as fellow bullies the Watson Twins and Heather. At the start of the movie, protagonist Carrie White goes back in to the girl’s locker room after a gym session. She then starts to experience her first ever period and starts to freak out as she thinks she’s dying. Tina and the rest of the girls find humour in this, and start to throw tampons at her. Chris gets her phone out and starts to record the cruel bullying, much to the delight Tina. The gym teacher Miss Desjardin then comes to save the day and stops Carrie from her torment. Outside school at the end of the day Tina and Chris are seen rewatching the video on Chris’ phone and enjoying it, Chris also shows it to her boyfriend Billy Nolan. The bullies then head back to one of their houses, and Chris decides to upload the video to YouTube, just to cruelly humiliate Carrie further, again to Tina’s delight. A day or so later, Miss Desjardin confronts the girls during one of her gym classes, she tells them how cruel what they did was, especially how they uploaded the video online. She then says that they have an intense gym detention session with her for a week, and that anyone who doesn’t take part is suspended and banned from prom. Chris refuses to take part and gets suspended and thus banned from prom. During one class, the male teacher calls Carrie up to read a poem in front of everyone, Tina gives a flirtatious look to the teacher, who seems to have the hots for his student. After the poem the teacher badmouths it, almost seduced in to joining in on the bullying by wicked Tina. He glances towards Tina after this and she gives him a smile of approval. As Chris got herself banned from prom, she gets Tina to take part in her plan to humiliate Carrie in front of everyone at the prom. Carrie is asked to the prom by Tommy Ross, who is doing so because his girlfriend Sue asked him to. Sue felt bad about the bullying Carrie went through, and wanted to make it up to Carrie by making her feel happy. Chris intends to pour a bucket of pig’s blood on Carrie and needs Tina to replace the prom king and queen votes with fake ones that are rigged so that Carrie and Tommy end up winning. On the night of the prom Tina lets Chris and her boyfriend Billy in through a side door just in time to put their evil plan into motion. Carrie and Tommy get called up on to the stage as winners, thanks to Chris and Tina’s villainous scheming. Chris gleefully pulls the rope and drenches Carrie in the pig’s blood. Tina adds to the humiliation by playing the cruel video they recorded and shows it on the screen at the prom. Laughter films the room and Tina joins in, she is completely thrilled by Carrie’s humiliation, and her part in it. Chris then leaves the scene with Billy, completely satisfied by Carrie’s humiliation. As she leaves the scene, the bucket comes loose and falls on top of Tommy, cracking him on the head and killing him. Tommy’s death and her own humiliation sets Carrie off in to a dark rage, she uses telekinesis to trap everyone remaining inside the school. She then manipulates things around her to strike, electrocute and burn everyone inside to death. During this scene Carrie makes electric cables whip evil Tina, causing her to stumble backwards into a piece of burning debris, which sets her dress on fire. Flailing her arms around, Tina screams as she burns to death. Notes The character of Tina Blake has appeared in other Carrie movies as well, with each portrayal having similarities, but also slight differences. She was portrayed by P. J. Soles in 1976 and Katharine Isabelle in 2002. But in the 1976 movie the character was called Norma Watson. Gallery Carrie 2013 01 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|Chris records the bullying of Carrie, as Tina and other girls enjoy it Carrie 2013 02 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|Chris and Tina enjoy watching the video again, with Chris' boyfriend Billy Nolan Carrie 2013 03 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|The wicked bullies upload the humilating video on to YouTube Carrie 2013 04 Tina Blake.jpg|Tina flirts with her teacher, and makes him get involved with bullying Carrie Carrie 2013 06 Tina Blake.jpg|At the prom Tina is in charge of media... Carrie 2013 07 Tina Blake.jpg|...and collecting votes for king and queen of prom... Carrie 2013 08 Tina Blake.jpg|...which she rigs so that Carrie ends up on stage Carrie 2013 11 Tina Blake.jpg|Tina plays the humiliating video of Carrie for everyone at the prom... Carrie 2013 12 Tina Blake.jpg|...and laughs... Carrie 2013 14 Tina Blake.jpg|...and laughs Carrie 2013 15G Tina Blake.gif|Carrie makes some cables whip Tina, which causes her to fall back and get burned alive Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Evil Laugh Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Minion Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Schoolgirl Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Burned Alive Category:Demise: Telekinesis Category:Fate: Deceased